Galactik Football 1,5
by InaraXavier
Summary: Set 7 months down the line from the ned of the previous book
1. chapter 1

\- 6 months later

ALEX'S P. O. V

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"SIMBI, ALEX'S HEART RATE IS INCREASING"

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

What happened, where am I, was that Micro-ice yelling.

BEEP

"Alex I need you to focus, if you can hear me you need to calm down. Your safe"

Simbi?

The very annoying beeping slowed down but only slightly. It then hit me, all the pain. Seriously What the hell happened? My eyes are so heavy but I have to open them, I tried my hardest and finally they opened. I was immediately blinded by a light above me, my eyes adjusted sooner than I thought. I reached up and pulled the mask off my face only to have Simbi put it back she then said

"Take it easy, your breathing is still very irregular" I pulled it off again and said really quietly

"What Happened"

"What's the last thing you remember"

"Dad, The Metaflux, D'jok… And Blaylock" I then heard Micro-ice say

"That was about 7 months ago mate" I looked over at him and he looked terrible. He then said

"You've been in a coma for 6 and a half months" the beeping got faster and faster, so did my breathing. Simbi put the mask back on my face before saying

"Relax Alex, sleep we'll talk about it when you're more awake" something then came over me, I felt incredibly tired but before my eyes closed i caught a glimpse of my sleeping brother, he was completely knocked out. I then gave in and my eyes closed.

A few hours later- Simbi's P.O.V.

So it's been a almost 4 hours since i had to give Alex that sedative but i had no choice, she started having a panic attack and in her condition that's not good. Shortly after Alex was returned to Akillian i conducted a full body scan on her and found out just how many ribs were broken, 13 ribs broken in total. My main concern about this is that it was alway a possibility that bone fragments could could go into her lungs or even her hearts, thankfully that hasn't happened, yet. Alex has been in coma's a lot longer than i thought, i thought it would only be a couple of weeks, not 6 months. What makes things even worse is that she hasn't been healing whilst in the coma, i don't know what Blaylock did to her but this shouldn't be happening like this.

The past six months has been extremely hard on everyone. Just about everyone in the galaxy have been asking where Alex has been especially from her absence at the cup Final. The team have taken some time off before having to go back to Genesis Stadium, well they took six months off and are going back later today. Whilst they've been on Akillian they have been training and everyday after training without fail one-by-one they come and sit with Alex for a while, praying she'd wake up, they've also been trying to avoid any news reporters. No one more than D'jok. Sonny comes whenever he can but it's hard for him because of who he is. Anyway, i have informed Arch that Alex woke up, and the team is packing up their things ready to leave. I really hope that Alex wakes up again before the team have to leave, it will just be good for everyone.

Currently i'm reading Alex recent blood test when all of a sudden i heard a quiet breathless voice

"Dame Simbi?" i turned towards the voice and saw Alex waking up. I put the chart down and went over to her. I sat down in the chair and said

"Hey, you're awake"

"Is what Micro said true, has it been 6 months"

"I'm afraid so." she then moved her head but cringed in pain before saying

"My head, why does it hurt so much"

"Youve had multiple bleeds on your brain and have had to have around 3 brain surgeries" she took a deep breath and said

"The Match, the cup"

"We won. we won and they did it for you. They won the match for you"

"Where are they"

"Back at the Academy, packing. They have to be back a Genesis soon. But every one of them has been here everyday, waiting for you too wake up"

"And D'jok is he okay?".

"He's fine, Alex. he's been worrying about you" she moved again and was in serious pain, i then said

"Don't move so much Alex. just relax" she ignored me and lifted her head to look at her leg and saw that most of it was in a cast, she then said whilst placing her head back on the pillow

"How bad is it broken"

"It's bad"

"How long until i can play again"

"It's hard to say. But i'd say about 6 months, minimum. It all depends on your recovery, i wish i knew more"

"It's okay Simbi"

"Is it okay if i call Arch and tell him you're awake"

"Yeah"

"Okay, i'll be outside" i then stepped out the room but looked back and saw just how weak Alex was her voice was barely a whisper and she struggled lifting her head.

Alex's P.O.V.

After Simbi left i tried to move slightly but instantly regretted it. I just put my head back on the pillow a didn't move. Simbi came back pretty quickly and when she did she adjusted the bed so i was sitting up and then turned the holo-tv on and replayed the cup final. We watched it for about 15 minutes when all of a sudden my big brother burst through the door. I looked at him and the next thing i knew he was sat on the bed next to me and had me in a really tight hug.

"Ow, ow, ow," Simbi then said

"Easy D'jok, she just woke up" he then pulled out of the hug and said

"Sorry Al"

"It's okay, D'jok" Mice then came into the room saying

"Well look who decided to wake up right before we have to leave" D'jok didn't leave my side as Mice came over. He sat in the chair Simbi was just in and held my hand.

"Hey Mice" everyone else then came into the room, and they didn't come empty handed. Tia had some flowers, Ahito had some get well balloons and Thran had a picture of the team. D'jok then said

"You scared us, for a minute there, Al"

"Gotta keep you on your toes somehow" Rocket then said

"So, how you feeling"

"You know how you felt when the Metaflux was taken away"

"Yeah"

"Times that by 1000"

"Ouch" Arch then came in saying

"Sorry to cut this reunion short but I need to speak to Alex and you guys need to finish packing" the team then said their goodbyes and headed off. D'jok was the last one to leave, he kissed the top of my head and said

"I'll see you soon Al"

"LAter bro"

"I love you"

"I Love you too" he then left, leaving me with Arch and Simbi.

Arch went over to the window and then said

"Do you understand how serious this is right now" I replied

"Yes coach but i'm going to heal" Simbi then came in and said

"I didn't want to tell you this before the team showed up but you're leg isn't just broken, it's completely Shattered"

"What does that mean for my career"

"It means that there is a chance that you won't be able to play the same way, if play at all" I then said

"It can't just end like this, not after everything" Arch then said

"Alex it's a bit more serious than you think. You had to have 4 brain surgeries and 2 surgeries on your organs "

"And if i'm not back by the next round of matches"

"Then I will look for temporary substitutes…… Listen, this isn't permanent, I know that you won't let this stop you. You'll keep fighting to get back to the team, because they need you. They won't admit it and neither will you but you need each other that's what makes the Snowkids, not the breath, not your skills but your bond as a team. that bond is stronger than any flux in history, just hold on to that, okay promise"

"i promise Coach, i'm coming back"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of days since the team left for Genesis and it's been tough for me. Ive always been an active person even before The Snowkids, and now, just spending all day in bed is torture. Yesterday Simbi showed me the x-rays of my leg and it was seriously messed up. The Fibular in my right leg has 5 breaks in it and my Tibia is broken is broken in 7 places. Simbi says that should heal within six or so months. Simbi says that I could try walking with the crutches later this week or early next week, it all really depends on me. I haven't heard anything thing from Dad since i woke up, Simbi assured me she made contact and told him that i'm awake but he hasn't called back since.

Currently me and Mia are sat watching Arcadia news and they are talking to Arch.

" _So Arch, it's been six months since the Galactik Football Cup, and in those Six months the Snowkids have been avoiding reporters, why is that"_

"Well Callie the truth is that the Snowkids needed some much deserved time away from the spotlight" Nork then said

"Now Arch is that really the truth or does it have to do with the much noticed absence of one of your star strikers Alex. Because I've have a source that tells me that shes currently in a Coma back on Akillian with server injuries" i looked at Mia with a confused look on my face before saying

"How did they find out" we then went back to watching the TV, Arch took a deep breath saying

"Okay, the real Truth is that unfortunately there was a terrible accident two weeks before the Cup match involving Alex. Now she is currently back on Akillian and was in a comas, she recently woken up and I have a feeling that they shes watching this. She'll be back as soon as she possibly can" Callie then said

" _I'm sorry to hear about the Accident, well from everyone here at Arcadia News we wish Alex a speedy recovery and hope to see her back on the pitch soon"._ It then cut to Dads wanted advert, but before it could say anything i turned it off and said

"That's enough of that" Mia then asked

"Have you heard from Sonny"

"He knows i'm awake"

"But remember he's the most wanted guy in the galaxy, just give him some time" we then heard Mom-ices voice

"Special delivery from Planet Akillian, for our injured Snowkid" she then came into the room carrying a bag. She then said

"Thought you could use something to eat. So I brought you your favorite" she took a container out of the bag and said

"For Alex one Breaded chicken, lettuce and Coleslaw wrap with fries" she handed It to me and then pulled out another container

"And for Mia a Turkey salad Sandwich with fries" I then said after eating a fry

"Mom-ice you are the best"

"I know"

"And Modest like Micro-ice" we then back to eating. It felt so good to actually eat something even though it hurt because of my ribs it was still worth it. Mia and Mom-ice stayed for a little while longer and after an hour I was drifting. Mia pulled the covers over me and did the same before saying

"Get some sleep Alex, I love you" I closed my eyes before saying

"I love you too, Mia" before I knew I had fallen asleep too. Mia basically raised me alongside D'jok, she's as much my mother as she is his.

2 hours later

I don't know how long I've been asleep but someone talking woke me up.

"I just got here…Currently she's asleep…I'll stay for as long as I can… Bennett's waiting with the ship…Okay Sonny I'll tell her" I opened my tired eyes and saw someone standing at the window. When my eyes actually adjusted I saw it was Arty

"Arty?" He turned around and said

"Hey Alex" I sat up and looked around saying

"Where's dad?"

"He's actually on Genesis. He wants to be here but there's something he's got to take care of. he wanted me to tell you something"

"What"

"He says that he's sorry for dragging you into all this"

"Into what?"

"his fight with Blaylock. He blames himself for you being in this condition"

"You go back to him and tell that he's an idiot for thinking that"

"That's going to be a fun conversation"

"Arty, what happened to Blaylock"

"He's gone, Lex and he's not coming back. You are safe"

"Thanks for coming to get me"

"You're Sonny's Daughter, Sonny is like family to most of the pirates which makes you family, if you ever need us we're only a transmission away. Even if sonny can't make it someone else will be here, you can count on it Lex…Look I can't stay long, Bennett is with the ship, Sonny just wanted me to check in. He'll be here as soon as he can"

"Tell him not to rush, if he needs to stay on Genesis to finish whatever he's doing, that's ok. I understand"

1 week later

"Are you sure you want to do this" Simbi is worried because ive decided that i wanted to get out of bed. I then said

"Simbi, i need to get up, i've been stuck in here for a week"

"Alright, i'll be back in a second" she then left the room.i'm sat on the edge of my bed and i finally got out of the hospital gown a couple of days ago. I can't wear what i usually wear because of my injuries so i'm currently wearing a pair of grey jogging bottom, a red short sleeve baggy t-shirt, and a blue lightweight hoodie. Simbi had to cut my hair off when i had to have brain surgery and because that was a few months ago my hair has grown into a pixie cut style. Anyway when Simbi came back she had two different coloured pairs of crutches and a cast boot. She rested the crutches up against the chair next to my bed before she said

"Okay this boot should help to protect your leg if you accidently knock it, and knowing you that's bound to happen" She put my boot on before saying

"Right, Alex, don't not under any circumstances put weight on your right leg, " I then said

"And if i do, accidentally"

"It could knock back your recovery time or impact you in the long run"

"Right, don't stand on the right leg, got it" Simbi then held up the crutches before saying to me

"What colour"

"Blue"

"Okay ready"

"Yep" i then pushed myself up and with the help of Simbi i was steady using the crutches as support, she then adjusted them so they were the right height. Simbi then said

"Last chance to say no"

"Simbi, it's okay. I need practice using these anyway"

"But not just yet. Answer me honestly you aren't doing this just to try and prove that you'll be okay to play sooner than you actually are"

"Simbi, i know that it's going to take a lot of time to get back to Galactik football but i seriously can't spend weeks on end in bed. I'm a very active people"

"Alright. Lets go, slowly" i then took a small step using the crutches at first I thought it would really hurt but i got the hang of it pretty quickly. I was working slowly with Simbi at my side.

As we were walking in the corridor towards the lounge Simbi said

"I've got a surprise for you today"

"What kind of surprise"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it. It's waiting in the lounge" we slowly got to the lounge and when the door open we saw someone standing by the window. He then turned around and I yelled

"DAD!"

"Hey Aex" he came over and helped me to the sofa. He then said

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better but I'm getting there"

"Alex, I'm…" I cut him off by saying

"Don't, Arty already told me. Dad this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what Blaylock was going to do. I'm going to be fine, it will just take some time" he smiled before saying

"You sound like your mother"

"What was she like" he took a deep breath before saying

"Your Mother was one of the kindest people I'd ever met…


	3. Chapter 3

Simbi's P. O.V

" _How is she doing?"_

"Not as well as I would have hoped, Arch" Arch normally calls to check in every now and then. This is the first time he's done it in a month

" _Be honest with me Simbi. What's really going on there"_

"She's not sleeping, she keeps having bad dreams. She's putting on a brave face but I think it's really starting to sink in just how bad her injuries are"

" _is she still not healing?"_

"she is healing. I've don't know what to do, Arch. She's on a lot of medication, a strict routine, she knows what she can do and what she can't, she knows her limits. Her injuries just seem to be healing extremely slowly"

" _I'm going to need to set up tryouts aren't I"_

"i think so. Originally I put her recovery time up to six months but now it's more likely to be up to a year. And even then her mental state is still out of sorts. She went through an extreme ordeal"

" _we just need to be patient with her and maybe convince her to see a therapist or a specialist to talk to about what he did to her"_

"How's the team doing?"

" _They are also putting on brave faces, but they are missing her. No one more than D'jok"_

"That's understandable. Even before they knew they were twins, they had a strong bond. They aren't used to spending so much time away from each other"

" _Where is Alex now? "_

"in her room. I think she wanted to talk to D'jok before her training"

D'joks P. O. V

So today is my birthday and it feels so weird to spend it without mia, and alex, I've still got micro but Alex has been with us through every birthday. If I had my choice I would have gone back to Akillian just to see her but Arch says that she's been really busy trying to get her strength back. I really miss her, shes my best friends and has been for as long as I can remember. Anyway today Arch has arranged an interview with Callie and Nork ta the studio. This will be our first major tv appearance since we've been back on Genesis.

Right now I'm finishing to put my suit shirt on when all of a sudden I received a video transmission. I sat down on the side of my bed and answered it

"Hello?" The video then appeared and it was Al.

" _Hi D'jok"_

"Hey! I didn't I'd hear from you today"

" _Seriously you're my twin brother do you really think I'd forget that it's your birthday"_

"No but I know that you are busy healing for one and trying to get back to us, to the Snowkids"

" _Yeah, well I didn't really want to tell you this but there's a chance that I won't be able to come back as soon as we thought"_

"What?, how come?"

" _Well Simbi says that my injuries are still pretty bad, I mean i can just about walk around on crutches"_

"So you won't be back for the start of the friendly matches"

" _Looks that way. Arch is going to look at setting up some tryouts and says that in the end I get to choose who's going to replace me"_ I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before saying

"I can't imagine doing this without you again. It was so hard to get through the cup match knowing that you wouldn't be by my side like you always have been, I jus… I just can't"

" _you can do this. You've still got Mice, Thran and Ahito, with you. But most of all you need to keep going so when I so come back I'll be back at Genesis and not here in Akillian"_

"How long roughly until you'll be back"

" _6 months to a year, possibly even Longer"_

"You're Joking, does anyone else know"

" _No i shouldn't have even told you"_

"Alright, despite how good is to see you I gotta go, we've got an interview on Arcadia news. First one since being back"

" _Alright, I hope to see you in person soon. Have a good day, And stay out of trouble please, bye D'jok_

"See ya" the transmission ended and I finished getting ready.

I hate wearing a suit, I really do but for the snowkids this is a pretty important interview so Arch says we have to wear formal Attire. We are currently at the studio in a green room waiting to be called onto set. Everyone is dressed nicely and there's some gently conversation in the room but i can't stop thinking about the conversation i had with Al. after a few minutes in the green room i started to pull on my collar when Arch came over and sat next to me, he then said

"You've spoken to Alex"

"Yeah"

"And, what did she tell you"

"That there's a chance she won't be back for 6 months to a year"

"D'jok there's more to it than that. She might not be back because of her injuries, recently whilst training Simbi noticed that she really isn't healing like she should be, she didn't heal at all whilst in the coma and that was really a set back for her" i took a deep breath and then said

"Coach do i need to be here"

"Honestly it would be good for you to be here but if you need to go back to the Hotel, it's your choice"

"I gotta go" i got up and immediately felt dizzy and sick, i then started to see spots and soon all i saw was black and then someone yelling my name

"D'JOK!"

Alex's P.O.V.- On Akillian

After the call with D'jok i had to go to my daily workout session. I use the sessions to practice walking without crutches or just use the sessions to work on getting the strength back in my arms. It was really nice to talk to D'jok even if was for only a few minutes, i haven't really been allowed to talk to any of the Snowkids because of all the work I've been doing and Arch didn't really want me to tell them anything about our condition, but I had to tell my brother. A couple of days ago Dad came by and spoke to Mia, I'm are not 100% sure what they were talking about but i think he was thanking her for watching out for us. Even though Mia split us up as babies we did basically grow up together and she's been looking out for me as well as D'jok for years.

Anyway i've been in the workout room for about an hour and I'm currently taking a break. I'm lying down on one of the chairs whilst simbi stepped out for a bit. I then said to myself

"My everything hurts" that's when it hit me, just how much I miss the team. For so long I was alone but then Arch came to Akillian and brought the Snowkids together, he gave me the family I always wanted. Simbi then came in and she looked panicked I sat up saying

"What's wrong"

"Its D'jok, we need to get to Genesis"

"Simbi I can't walk"

"I know, but we have to go, he needs you " She brought over my wheelchair before saying

"Go get changed, you've still got things on Genesis so you don't need to pack"

"Is he okay"

"I don't know, all I know is that he's in a hospital at the moment, Arch is trying to get him moved back to the Hotel" I'm starting to worry now, i then moved as quickly as i could and went to my room to change. I changed into a pair of denim jeans that can go over my casts easily, a black long sleeve top, I then put on my black fingerless gloves and carefully put on my Cast boot protector things before grabbing my black leather jacket. I then got back into my chair and went to join Simbi, by the private shuttle. We got onto the shuttle and took off almost straight away.

Arch's P.O.V.

D'jok had a huge panic-attack and passed out at the studio, but before anyone could react to what was happening he'd smacked his head on a table. He was taken to the hospital and diagnosed with a severe concussion and they wanted to keep him in for a few days. However I knew of he'd stay there he would get ambushed by all kinds of reporters so I arranged to have him moved back to the Hotel infirmary where we know reporters aren't allowed. We don't know what caused the panic-attack or why it happened all of a sudden but I think it had something to do with the conversation we had before it happened so I made a call back to Akillian and informed Simbi what was going on. She says that His mom can't get off work to come and see him so we made a more drastic decision, to let Alex come to Genesis to see him. No one knows that shes coming so it should be interesting to see how they react. Currently I'm standing outside of the Infirmary watching D'jok chat with Micro-ice, Thran and Ahito, it was an hour until he fell asleep. I told the boys to leave him sleep for a bit, they went off somewhere else but I stayed close to the infirmary. When simbi informed how close they were o genesis i sent Clamp to go and meet them at the astroport. D'jok woke up before they got back

D'jok P.O.V.

I just woke up, I don't know how long I've been asleep and I don't really head is pounding and my entire body is a aching, apparently that's expected after having a panic attack like the one I had. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Arch came into the room. He sat down in the chair next to me and before he said anything I said

"Sorry Coach"

"Don't be. You couldn't help it, I just wish you could have told me or anyone that this has been affecting you this much"

"I didn't realise it was affecting me this much. I know I miss her but today, just the thought of her not coming back freaked me out I guess. She's the reason I got this far" there was then a gently knock at the door, we looked up and it was clamp. Arch then said

"You up for a visitor"

"Sure" Arch got up and walked towards the door saying

"Unfortunately your mother couldn't get off work. So we brought the next best thing" the door then opened fully and My sister came in. i sat up completely shocked by her being here, i then said

"What are you doing here" Alex sat down on the bed and said

"I heard what happened so I came to see you. What part o stay out of trouble did you not understand" it all then came crashing down, just how much i missed her. My eyes started to water as i said

"Shut up" I gently wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me tight as i just let it out, i started to cry. She said

"It's okay I'm right here"

"Don't leave"

"Shh it's okay, I'm won't go anywhere. I missed you" I then looked up at arch, Clamp and Simbi before mouthing

"Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's P.O.V.

After D'jok calmed down a bit, he nudged over in the bed so I could sit next to him with my legs up.

"So you missed me then?" He replied

"Yeah a little bit, I thought the massive bump on my head proved that"

"Are we going to talk about that or just brush over it"

"Are we going to talk about why you look like crap or just brush over it"

"Point taken"

"So…" I cut him off by saying

"I asked first"

"After what happened during the cup, I guess just not seeing you every day, or playing Football with you at my side just freaked me out" he then elbowed me and said

"And why didn't you tell me you were healing properly?"

"Okay 1. ow broken ribs. And 2. I didn't know how to"

"Does dad know?"

"Not so much, no. He already blames himself for what happened, this would just kinda push him over the edge"

"He's gonna find out sooner or later"

"I know, until then I have time to think of something to tell him"

"So I answered your question. You answer mine, why do you look so tired and just completely out of it"

"I can't sleep. it doesn't matter what kind of sleeping meds Simbi gives me, every time I close my eyes, I see him and what he did to me" D'jok gripping my hand and said

"He's gone. You know that. He can't hurt you anymore"

"I know, I just…" he cut me off by saying

"Hey, don't do that to yourself. Okay" I leant my head on his shoulder as a couple of tears fell down my face. He leant his head on top of mine and after a second he said

"The short hair suits you by the way" I smiled before saying

"The others don't know i'm here by the way"

"Oh thi is going to fun"

1 hour later

Micro-ices P.O.V.

We haven't been able to see D'jok for like an hour, Arch said that he needed to rest. So instead of having us mope around Arch decided to slip in a training session. Wit D'jok on bed rest we are once again a striker down, so it's just me and Mark on attack. Every Time i got the ball i kept doing trick shots

" _Micro-ice stop messing about"_ i passed the ball over to rocket before saying

"Sorry Coach i just can't seem to focus"

" _Alright, that's enough training for today"_ the pitch around us faded. When we out of the holo trainer Arch said

"Get changed, and meet in the lounge" he turned to leave but Thran said

"What for Coach?"

"You'll have to wait and see" he then left, we followed and headed to ur rooms to change.

15 minutes later we all met in the hall before heading towards the lounge. We entered the empty lounge and sat on the couches. Moments later Arch entered the room and stood at the front. He then said

"Now, it's coming up to 8 months since the incident" we don't really talk about what happened, we just refer to it as the incident. Arch then continued

"6 and half of those months everyone in this room excluding Mark, spent every second of everyday worrying Not just about Alex. we all saw what a toll it took on D'jok. However, just when we thought things were improving this happened. Before going to the studio, D'jok spoke with Alex. It turns out that Alex, has not been healing like she should, most of her healing should have taken place whilst in the coma but didn't. Before we left Akillian i told Alex that this wouldn't be permanent and still believe that, but Alex will not be able to play for the friendly matches" Mei then asked

"What about D'jok?" We then heard the familiar voice of Dame Simbi

"D'jok, will be okay in a couple of days. He will just have to deal with a bit of headache and take it easy" we were all shocked when we saw simbi coming into the room but she wasn't alone behind her was D'jok but behind him was something even more shocking. Hobbling in behind him was Alex. she then said smugly

"Why do you guys look like you've just seen a ghost" i was the first to get up and give her a hug.

"I missed you Alex" she wrapped one arm around me before saying

"I missed you Micro" when i pulled out of the hug everyone else came and hugged her.

Alex's P.O.V.

After the lovely welcome home from the team, I sat down in the corner of the couch and D'jok was sat down next to Mei. I couldn't help but notice that her hand was resting on his knee. Tia was sat with her back against her against Rocket, Thran and Ahito were sat on the floor in front of us and Mice was standing in the corner leaning against the wall. It feels good to be with the team, things are finally feeling somewhat normal again. After a while Thran said sheepishly

"Do you know what he did to you" I looked at D'jok and said

"They don't know" His eyes dropped before he said

"No, i couldn't bring myself to tell them" Ahito then said

"You don't have to tell us". I took a breath but before i spoke Mice sat down next to me and said

"I thought you couldn't remember what happened"

"I couldn't but recently my memories have been coming back as nightmares"

"You haven't told anyone have you"

"Simbi has me on a very tight leash, I haven't been able to much of anything since I came out of the coma. If she found out about the Nightmares, she'll take me back to Akillian and who knows when we'll be back" Rocket then said

"So what happened"

"I'm not ready to tell you everything yet" Tia rast a hand on top of mine and said

"You don't have to. Only what you're comfortable with. Okay"

I took a deep breath before speaking

"One minute we were in the hotel and the next we locked in this room. He wanted the metaflux and Blackmailed Dad. A couple days later we were taken to an exchange between us, Blaylock and Dad. Blaylock promised that he'd let us go when he got what he wanted but he had other plans. He got the metaflux from dad but then he spoke about our mom. But before he spoke about her he told us that we're mirror twins, in terms Micro will understand it means that our internal organs and stuff are exactly opposite, my heart is on the right side, D'joks is on the left, I'm right handed hes left. Mirror twins are very rare and Blaylock seemed interested in that. He then got onto the topic of mom.

Apparently our Mom had a rare condition that was passed to me. Basically the condition makes your immune system, Immune to everything. He wanted to test it out. Before dad could stop him he was knocked out, and then i was injected with something and woke up in a lab strapped to a chair" I then stopped, I didn't want to go any further maybe one day but for now that's all i can and want to relive. Micro held onto my hand as i spoke, before anyone could say anything the alarm on My watch went off. And then on cue Dame Simbi showed up with something in her hand.

She came over and said

"Medication time" I sighed and said

"Yay favorite time of the day" she handed me my meds and a bottle of water. I have to take quite a few pills but hey if it helps recovery. Mice then said

"Dame Simbi, How long can Alex stay for" Arch came in behind her as she said

"Well actually we were going to surprise you all in a couple,of days but I have a theory that Alex is healing properly because she doesn't have the encouragement she actually needs from their team" Everyone then started talking, saying things like, we encourage her all the time. Arch then said

"she need physical support, one to one support from you. So we've made a decision but evidently the final decision is up to Alex" I then said

"Okay, what is it"

"That you stay here, with us and not go back to Akillian" I was shocked with what he said, before i could say anything Arch said

"But there's a catch. If you stay here, you're going to have to face the reporters and explain what has happened. Don't panic we'll think of a cover story but that's the only catch" after a minute if silence i said

"I'm going to have to face reporters anyway, i've been avoiding them for a couple months. But i need to think"

"Of course"


	5. Chapter 5

After talking to the team, i went to my room to think. I've been laying down on my bed just staring at the ceiling for about 40 minutes. I was dragged out of my thoughts when a knock at my door. I sat up on my elbows and said

"It's open" the door then opened and D'jok walked in saying

"Hey" he sat down on my bed as i said

"Hey" he looked down at his hands and said

"You aren't staying, are you"

"I can't. Everything happened here. I just need more time" i leant forward, held his hand i said

"You're my brother and i love you. but …." he cut me off by saying

"It's too hard for you to be here"

"Yeah, i'll stay for a few weeks. But in the long run, i need time. Now give me a hug" he carefully wrapped his arms around me. I then said whilst still in the hug

"When i go back to Akillian, i want more than one call, okay. We stay in touch, yeah"

"Yeah" He then pulled out of the hug and said

"Oh i almost forgot" he put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled something out whilst saying

"This belongs to you" he opened his hand revealing my necklace.

"Where did you find this. I thought it was lost"

"Micro-ice found it the day we were kidnapped"

"D'jok…" He cut me off by saying

"I'll do the interview with you"

"You read my mind"

"It's a twin thing"

4 days later

D'joks P.O.V.

It's been 4 days since alex arrived an Genesis and today happens to be the day the Alex and i have got an interview with Callie. Due to Alex leg we aren't going to the studio, so callie is coming to us. We came up with a cover story a couple of days ago and she knows it off by heart now. Arch respected her decision for not staying, Arch Knows everything that happened to her and understands why she want to go back to Akillian. She said that she was going to stay for 2 weeks, and we got a lot to catch up on. In the past 4 days her white

cast is covered in writing and small doodles put there by the team.

Anyway right now, Alex and i are sat in the chill out room with Arch waiting for Callie to arrive. Arch is just making sure that we know what we are saying and what not to say.

"You know the story, just lead with that. I'm going to talk to Callie when she gets here.." I cut him off by saying

"Coach, we get it. We'll be fine" he then walked towards the door, Al then muttered

"Anyone would think he's more nervous then us" I nudged her and said

"You sure you're okay to do this"

"I'll have to do it sooner or later. Best get it out of the way now" Callie then arrived. Arch spoke to her about what she could ask and what not to ask, he also told her not to push with the questions. After having a lecture from Arch, she came over. I stood up to greet her, and after I shook her hand she sat down and shook Alex's hand, she then said

"It's good see you feeling better alex"

"Thanks Callie. Not 100% yet, I'm getting there" she then looked at her watch and said

"Well we're on air in 10 minutes" the cameras set up and Callie got ready.

Alex's P.O.V- 10 minutes later

"Hello dear Holo-Viewers. As you can see I'm not in the normal studio. That is because yesterday evening I got a call from coach of the Snowkids, Arch. Well as you all know, star striker of the Snowkids, Alexandria, was involved in an accident just before the cup matches. All we know is that she was in a coma, but she woke up nearly 2 months ago. Well I'm proud to tell you viewer's I'm at the Snowkids Hotel with the star strikers D'jok and Alexandria" the camera zoomed out so all three of us were in shot. Both D'jok and I waved at the camera before Callie said

"now we will talk about what happened to you Alex in a moment but first D' jok. A few days ago the Snowkids were in the studio for an interview but something happened before you had to come out, what did happen?" I sat back as D'jok went to answer her question

"Well Callie, to be honest with you i had a major panic attack and the studio and blacked out. When I blacked out I fell and managed to smack my head on one of the tables. I was taken to the hospital, nothing too serious just a concussion"

"Now what caused the panic attack if you don't mind me asking" he looked over his shoulder at me, I just patted his shoulder and said

"Oh do tell them D'jok" he smiled before turning back to the camera and saying

"When we first started this journey, everyone could see the bond that Alex and I share. We grew up together, we learnt how to play football together. Ever since we were kids I always dreamed about being where we are now, but only if my best friend was at my side. When the Snowkids heard about the accident, everyone was worried about Alex. At one point we actually considered dropping out of the cup but if we did we would have had the wrath of Alex, and trust me she has a temper. Arch convinced us to stay in the cup but we knew we would have to play one man down making it harder for us. I personally struggled with that knowing she wouldn't be with me…" Callie cut him off by saying

"Is that why you seemed completely out of it during the final match?"

"Yes, I couldn't focus on the match. But I finally got my act together after getting a lecture from the others. Anyway after the match as you know, we took some time off. We took that time off to be with our families and so we could be there for Alex for when she woke up from the coma. Everyone on the team would sit with her but I was there every day, each day it was getting harder and harder so she Alex so weak, so broken.

It was only when we were about to leave, she woke up but was still so weak. All the same we had to leave Akillian and we were under strict orders to let Alex focus on her recovery so we weren't supposed to call. I was still really struggling with this emotionally. Now a few days ago whilst getting ready for the interview I received a call from Alex, I was so happy to talk to her but then she told me something which really messed my head up. When we were at the studio Arch clarified something Alex said which really didn't help, I was going to leave the studio and go back to the hotel but everything happened"

Callie then said

"Thank you for sharing that with us D'jok. It's nice to see that you are recovering from the head injury and we know it won't stop you from training. Now after 2 months we're about to hear the story that almost took one of the favoured Snowkid away from us. Alex, What happened?" I sat forward and said

"to cut a long story short, Between the Semi-final and the final matches I started going for long runs around Genesis for a little bit of extra training. When I did go out pretty early in the morning so there was no people around. Anyway on the day of the incident I was out like every other morning, that was until a car malfunction and turned off the driving lanes. Like I said there weren't many people around but there was a young woman walking by with headphones on completely unaware of the out of control car heading her way. I ran as fast as I could to get to her and luckily I got there in time to push her out of the way, but couldn't get myself clear" Callie then said

"so you're telling us that not only are you a football star but you can add hero to the resume" I just smiled at her, she then said

"How come we didn't hear about this accident sooner?"

"Arch knows people in high placed. It was kept out of the news and off the record"

"Now your injuries, the main one obviously seems to be your leg, tell is about those"

"Yeah so obviously the most visible one is my leg. Basically there are 5 breaks in my Fibula and my Tibia is broken is broken in 7 places" she then said

"Blimey, that must hurt a lot"

"The pain is immense but I've got a great doctor helping controlling the pain"

"Now your other injuries?"

"Right, 13 of my ribs were broken but a few have healed now, I had some internal injuries that needed surgery. The most serious injury was actually in my head, over the six and a half months I had 4 surgeries to fix a rather bad bleed on my brain"

"Well you Snowkids never fail in keeping us on our toes. Okay, now the questions that's on everyone's minds, are you going to stay here on Genesis? And when will we see you back on the pitch?"

"Let's answer the second question first, I won't be back for some time, Callie. My leg will take months to heal and then I'm going to have to get my strength back to actually last the length of a match. So it will be some time before you guys see me on the pitch"

"Okay. You skipped my first question, why is that?"

"when I came here to support D'jok after his panic attack I didn't count on staying. I thought I'd be her for a few days before heading back to Akillian"

"What changed?"

"Arch surprised everyone on the team by coming out with the idea of me staying. It really shocked me but after some thinking time and a heart to heart with my best bud, I came to the decision that right now it would be best for me to focus on my recovery with minimal distractions that I just can't do here. So in a couple of weeks I'll be going back home to Akillian" she then said

"Alright, I understand why you've chosen to do that but aren't you both afraid that history will just repeat itself?. D'jok you said it yourself, you struggled without having Alex here" I then answered

"We've actually already spoken about that. To make sure this doesn't happen again, we'll be keeping in touch this time, and talking on a daily basis" D'jok then said

"Someone very close to the both of us said something to me whilst Alex was in the coma, he said that me and Alex have a seriously strong bond, and nothing can break that. Nothing, whether we're right next to each other or a million miles apart. Nothing can or will break D'jok and Alex apart. And trust me when I say, we've been through a lot together"


	6. Chapter 6

**7 months later**

Alex's P.O.V

"Ow!"

"I know, i'm sorry" Today Simbi decided to switch my cast for a specially designed brace to hold my leg in place for the last part of my recovery. However, after nearly a year my leg should not be hurting like it is. Right now Simbi is examining my leg outside of the cast, the pain is horrible. I'm trying not to think about it but failing. My arms are crossed over my face trying to conceal the pain, Simbi just placed my leg down on the bed ready for a scan, when she did she said

"You okay"

"Mmm-hum"

"Are you lying?"

"Mmm-hum"

"Do you want some painkillers?"

"No i can't rely on them all the time"

"Alright, the scan will be about 10 minutes so just try to relax" i nodded and a few minutes later i heard the scanner start. Anyway I stayed on Genesis for about 3 weeks before coming back to Akillian. It was a good 3 weeks with everyone but it didn't change the fact that my nightmares got worse when i was there. I've been speaking to D'jok everyday, He's now in a relationship with Mei and they've been traveling from planet to planet after the GFC win. He keeps asking me when i'm going to come back, but i don't know what to tell him. I mean physically i'm basically healed but mentally, that's a whole different kind of injury.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Simbi came back into the room. She moved the scanner away and then i sat up despite the pain in my leg. This is the first time i've seen my leg out of the cast and it was a bit of a shock there were multiple long scars across the leg, the skin is so pale but also has visible bruising on it. I took a breath before saying

"So, how's it look"

"Do you want the good news or the bad?"

"Bad news first" she looked at the tablet and said

"Good news is that the fractures in the Fibular have healed"

"And the rest"

"only 4 of the fractures in your Tibia have healed properly. The other 3 are in the very bottom part of your leg. To fix it, i can put a plate in your leg but that in itself can have complications" i let that sink in for a second before saying

"That's not the bad news, is it?" she hesitated before saying

"No. It seems without the constant physical activity your body is used too, it seems that your knee has deteriorated. Which means you now have a condition called Knee Osteoarthritis. It's gotten the the stage now where a Knee arthroplasty needs to be performed to replace the knee joint with an artificial one" i sighed before closing my eyes. After a moment of silence i said

"Can you do both surgeries at once?"

"It's possible but i'm not sure whether your lungs will be able to cope under the anesthetic for the length of time needed"

"OKay, if i leave it"

"The fractures won't change, they'll just grow and stay in the position they are in. The pain in your knee will get worse and you knee will get weaker. For you to walk we'd need to make a new brace one that can support both your knee and leg"

"How long until the new brace?"

"Alex, i highly recommend…" i cut her off by saying

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks but in the long run a decision will have to be made"

"I want the brace"

"Alex.."

"I want the brace" she nodded before saying

"Until it comes in i recommend wearing the boot and staying off your feet" i just nodded, just put my leg into the boot before bringing over a wheelchair. She helped me into the chair before letting me go off to my room in the Academy. When i got to my room a climbed onto my bed, that's when the severity of this hit me. I cried and couldn't stop. I received multiple video calls from D'jok but ignored them, i couldn't stop crying. That night i cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"How is she, Dame Simbi?"

"I'm not sure Arch, Psychically she coping but mentally…"

"Whens her therapy appointment?"

"She's there now. But she won't talk"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been told that all she does is sit there. She won't talk to anyone. When she's not training shes sat in her room"

"What she went through, nobody should have that happen"

"I think it would be good for D'jok to talk to her"

"Well, they do deserve a break and i think they're missing their families. We've got a couple more planets to visit and then we can stop by Akillian…

1 week later

Alex's P.O.V.

"So Alexandria, this is our sixth meeting now. Do you feel like we've made any progress" I just stayed quiet. She then said

"I've been told that your nightmares are getting worse. Do you want to talk about them?"

"Not really"

"Alex, I know that it's hard but you need to talk about what happened, it will relive some of the pressure you're carrying around"

"When I'm ready I'll talk about it" I then got up and said

"Are we done"

"For today yes" I grabbed my crutches and then left the room.

I got my brace yesterday but until i get used to it i still have to use crutches when i'm not at the academy. The brace is designed to shift the ones in my leg into their correct positions, i can still bend my knee but the brace keeps it secure. My therapy session ended an hour ago, i'm currently sat in the chill-out room in the academy at the old piano. Since being back on Akillian i've been working on a new song. I've got the melody but can't think of the lyrics or even a name for it. The Academy is so quiet now that the team isn't here, it's just me and Simbi. I last saw Dad a few days ago , he tried to convince me to go for the surgery but i still don't particularly want it. He couldn't stay long but he said he'd be back soon.

Anyway whilst i'm sat at the piano i decided to play a part of my new song to try and think of some lyrics. I started to play the melody and after 5 minutes came up with some lyrics and started saying them

"This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised.."

I wasn't exactly singing them but i was saying them to match the tune. However i stopped when i heard an all too familiar voice

"It's been a long time since i've heard you sing" i turned around and saw D'jok leaning against the door frame, i then said

"What are you doing here" he walked in and said

"Good to see you too sis" i stood up, hugged him and said

"You know exactly what i meant" he pulled out of the hug before saying

"We were nearby so we took a break from the planet tour"

"No there's something else"

"Alright, Dad called me" i sat back down and said

"I wished you'd both stop worrying, i'm fine" he sat down next to me before saying

"Alex, i know you better than anyone. I know when something is wrong with you, you can talk to me"

I took a breath and tried to change the subject. Before i spoke i walked over to the window, i then said

"Did You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's - it's actually kind of peaceful" he then said

"Changing the subject. How about we get back to you, Alex?"

" I'm fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen" he sighed got up and said

"Lex, It's called hyper - vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat"

" But it's not just a feeling, though. It's - it's like it's a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe"

" Like you're drowning?"

"Yeah"

"That's not all. Lex come on, it's me. You can talk to me" i had tears in my eyes as i said

"He said it was my fault. That i deserve every bad thing that's ever happened to me. All if it is my fault" tears fell from my eyes as he pulled me into a hug

"No...no, lex. No it wasn't. Mo one could have predicted what would happen. We thought he'd let us go, we couldn't have known" i pulled out of the hug and said

"How I feel, this... inside me, I wish I couldn't feel anything, D'jok. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing…


	8. Chapter 8

Alex's P.O.V.

After talking to D'jok i felt a huge weight taken off my shoulders. Yeah there's still so much i haven't told anyone but it's progress. A few hours after our chat Arch called everyone in for a training session. I got into the training hall before everyone else, well Arch, Simbi and Clamp were in there. When i entered Arch said

"Alex, how would you feel about training with the team"

"Uh…" simbi cut me off by saying

"I'll be monitoring you closely, it won't be anything to strenuouse. It will just be good to see you playing with everyone"

"Okay" Arch then said

"The first sign of struggle you let us know"

"Yes coach"

"Go warm up" and so i did. I went over to the new piece of equipment Simbi got in to help build up my upper body strength, the piece of equipment is called a salmon ladder. To use it you do a pull-up but with a little flurrish on the end so you can go up a level higher.

I got to the 6th run on ladder when Micro-ice said

"Well that's new, what is it?"as i jumped down simbi said

"It's called a salmon ladder, micro-ice. It's designed to bring up your upper body strength" he then said

"It looks kinda easy" i stepped aside and said

"by all means" I gestured to the ladder before standing next to D'jok. Mice stepped towards it and jumped to the first run. He actually managed to get up to the 3rd run before losing his grip and falling flat on his arse. Everyone laughed a bit before I went and helped him up. I pulled him up and said

"don't beat yourself up. It's not easy. I've only recently got to the 11th run and we've had it for 7 months" when he was up he stretched his arms and said

"How the hell do you do that?" Simbi then said

"Practice, Micro-ice. Lots and lots of practice" Arch then said

"Okay Snowkids, enough messing about. Get in the holotrainer. Alex…"

"Relax Coach. If anything happens I'll let you know" Tia then said

"Wait Alex is joining us" Arch just nodded.

It felt so weird being in the Holotrainer again, not a bad weird a good weird. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a hand was put on my shoulder. I turned and saw D'jok, he gave me a reassuring smile before Arch spoke

"okay, we're going to do something a little basic for the moment. I'm splitting the team in half." seconds later Mei, Rocket, Mark, thran and Ahitos jerseys changed to purple. Mine, D'joks, Micro-ice and Tias jerseys stayed yellow, in our goal was a clone of Ahito. Arch then said

"I know that this is very basic for you lot but sometimes it's good to go back to the basic also Alex needs to take it slow"I then said

"Coach I'll be fine" before Arch could say anything D'jok said

"You still need to take it easy Lex" Simbi then said

"He's right Alex, your knee is…" she was cut off my Mice

"Wait what's wrong with your knee"

"Tell you later" Arch then said

"Right let's start. D'jok, Mark in the Centre"

D'jok P. O.V

During the training I kept a close eye on Al. Dad told me about what's going on with her knee so she really does need to be careful. Anyway we've been playing for about 15 minutes when Simbi said

"Alex, what's wrong?" I stopped running with the ball and turned towards Alex. She was stood there just staring out into space. I ran up to her, place a hand on her arm and said

"Alex?" she looked at me for a second before blood started dripping from her nose, she then muttered

"I remember everything" I then yelled

"ARCH PULL US OUT". Just as the pitch started disappearing Alex collapsed into my arms.

"Lex, look at me" she looked at me and the second we were out Simbi ran over. She shone a light in Alex's eyes before saying

"D'jok can you bring her to the infirmary" without even hesitating I scooped her up and carried her to the infirmary.

I placed her down on the bed as Simbi got some medication out. She pushed Alex's sleeve up before inserting a needle into her arm. Within seconds Alex's eyes were shut, I then said

"What happened Simbi? I thought her head was better"

"It was, it is. I knew her memories would come back at some point and I feared that they would all at once"

"So what's caused the nose bleed?"

"We still don't know everything she went through. The sudden surge of the memories, caused her brain to crash basically. She'll need a few days to fully get over it"

"Like a reboot"

"Exactly like a reboot. This medication will help her to sleep peacefully for a few days so the memories can come back smoothly. The sleep will also be good for her" I stroked her hair whilst saying

"She'll be okay though, right?"

"I think now the memories are back, it may be easier for her to come to terms with what happened" I nodded and then said

"Does she have to stay in here or can she go to her room?"

"I want to monitor her for now, she can be moved to her room later… D'jok maybe you should call, Sonny. I said I'd keep him updated if anything else happened"

"Okay, if anything happens…"

"I'll come get you" I nodded before leaving the room.

The moment the door closedown behind me I was ambushed by the team, all of them were asking "What happened?" "Is she okay?" And things like that. I stepped back from them and said

"Guys, she'll be okay in a few days. Her brain just got overwhelmed by all the memories" Arch then said

"Right go see your families. D'jok I guess you're going to call you father?" I just nodded. Everyone then said bye, as Mei left she gave me a quick kiss. When everyone was gone I called Dad

"D'jok, is everything okay?"

"define okay"

"What's happened?"

"Alex, she collapsed during training"

"Why"

"Her memories are back"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Okay"

"And D'jok"

"Yeah"

"keep an eye on her"

"Always"


	9. chapter 9

3 days later

 _"You can run Alex but you can't hide!" I just kept running as fast as I could but my body is on fire and I was stumbling all over the place using the walls and containers for balance._ _I didn't get very far before being slammed into a container by Blaylock. I turned my face away from him as he leant closer and he growled into my ear_ _"Don't do that again"_ _"Please, please let me go" he gripped my hair and said_ _"I'm going to make you watch as I kill your good for nothing father". I had hot tears streaming down my face as he gripped my hair even more. He then dug something into my stomach. Immediately I started feeling drowsy. My legs started to give out but he stopped me from hitting the ground, slowly he lead me back to the horrible cell I was kept in…_

I shot up gasping for breath, but then a surge of pain hit me. Someone then said

"Woah take it easy, Alex" a hand then touched my left arm and I flinched away. The same voice said

"It's okay Baby girl, it's me. It's dad" immediately my heart rate slowed and everything started to adjust. I'm in my room at the Academy, sat to my left was Sonny and he had a worried look written right across his face. I still didn't say anything so he said

"are you alright?" I sat fully up and said

"Peachy… What happened?"

"What can you remember?"

"Um, we were training. And,urh , my head is pounding" he poured me a cup of water, handed it to me and said

"Drink this, you've been out for a few days" I held onto the cup and muttered

"I remember everything"

"I know…Do you want to talk about it" I took a sip of water before saying

"4 times"

"What?"

"that's how many times it did it"

"Alex…"

"Don't, just don't. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

"Right" I took another drink before saying

"You came all the way to Akillian to make sure I was okay"

"of course, you're my daughter i'll always come when you need me" I then looked at the bed opposite mine and saw D'jok fast asleep.

"How long has he been there?"

"He's been asleep about an hour. Hr hasn't left since you passed out. I can wake him up"

"No, let him sleep. He looks exhausted" he then said

"That 3 days sleep did you some good, you're looking so much better" I gave him a half smile and said

"I feel it. I didn't realise how much sleep I was missing" D'jok then started to stir. I then said

"Let's leave him to sleep" I took the needle out of my arm and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I picked up the oversized hoodie at the side of my bed, before standing up.

As we walked down the halls of the Academy my body felt really heavy so I was walking kinda slowly. As we were walking dad asked

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've been tackled by a Riker" he let out a little laugh before a chipper voice said

"Ah Alex, you're awake" we turned around and saw Bennett and Artie walking towards us. Dad then said

"Where's Corso?" Artie answered him

"He went back to the Manta, he's not much of a people person" Artie then turned to me and said

"You alright?"

"I'm fine Artie, thanks" Bennett then said

"So you remember?"

"Yeah and I never got to say Thank you"

"For what?"

"For coming to get me" Dad placed a hand on my shoulder as Artie said

"Hey, you're one of us. We protect each other" I just smiled at him.

I then left Dad, Bennett and Artie to deal with some pirates business so I went looking for the others. I heard talking coming from the training room so headed there. As I walked into the room I heard Mei say

"Alex you're awake" I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. Arch then said

"How long have you been awake"

"20 minutes, I guess. Not long" Mice then said

"Where's D'jok?"

"He's asleep" everyone then went quiet. I then said

"Guys, you don't have to walk on eggshells around me. Yes, I remember everything but it's okay" Simbi came into the room saying

"Really?"

"it's been over a year. It's time to get back to reality…

For the next few hours we spoke about any random stuff we could think of. The team even convinced me to get the surgery on my leg and knee, that's happening in a week. However as we talking I couldn't get this old poem out of my head. This is how it goes

"I was angry with my friend:

I told my wrath, my wrath did end.

I was angry with my foe:

I told it not, my wrath did grow.

And I watered it in fears,

Night and morning with my tears;

And I sunned it with smiles,

And with soft deceitful wiles.

And it grew both day and night,

Till it bore an apple bright.

And my foe beheld it shine.

And he knew that it was mine,

And into my garden stole

When the night had veiled the pole;

In the morning glad I see

My foe outstretched beneath the tree"


	10. Chapter 10

D'joks P. O.V

As time went on Alex started getting back to her normal safe. It's been 3 months since she got her memories back and about 2 weeks after getting them back she decided to get the surgery done on her knee and leg She's recovered really well from the surgery and is slowly making progress on training.

Dad stayed on Akillian until Alex had the surgery and in that time he got to know Mia and he got to know a little more about mine and Alex's childhood. We also now know why Mia separated us as babies. Apparently it was the last thing our mother wanted, she was scared that technoid would come looking for us so for our safety she wanted us separated to one day find each other using the ring and bracelet she gave us.

The only downside of everything is that a week after Alex's surgery the snowkids had to go back to Genesis. I talk to her everyday but it's not the same as her being here with us. It kind of weird. Anyway in the 4 year gap between Galactik football cups the league hold a few friendly matches over the years. The match tonight is between the snowkids and the Rikers, That sound be fun.

Alex's P.O.V.

So with a snowkids match on tonight, PLanet Akillian is busy as ever. Mom-ice is rushed off her feet but has assured us that she'll get cover to watch the match. I'm currently sat in a booth on the upper level with Mia and the other parents. It stills feels weird to be on this side of the screen again. I do miss playing with the others but i've still got a long way to go with my recovery not so much physically but mentally too. The nightmares have subsided but i still get the occasional one. I still have to wear the leg brace that clamp made but leg still feels a bit unstable. Simbi says i've got a long way to go but i'll get there eventually.

As we're waiting for the match to begin my phone started ringing. I took it from my jacket pocket and when i saw the caller i stood up and said "I'll be back in a sec" no one questioned me and i went outside on the balcony to take the call When i was out of the room i spoke

"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing i just wanted to talk to you"

"Aren't you meant to be working"

"Nah, nothings happening. I'm just really bored"

"Aww diddums. You guys back at Shiloh"

"Yeah. Bennett is somewhere. Corso and Sonny are doing something"

"So what exactly are you doing?"

"Walking around the Market, there's nothing to dooo..." he put a lot of emphasis on do. I then said

"Artie, have you thought about, oh i don't know, helping my dad and Corso"

"Hey it's my personal time"

"Then stop complaining your bored"

"I miss you" i smiled and said

"I miss you.." however i was cut off when I heard a scream.

"Artie i'll call you back"

"Alex whats going on?"

"I'll let you know later"

"Alright" i then put my phone away and went inside.

However after i closed the door, i saw a group of familiar people. I then looked for Mia and saw her and the other parents with their hands behind their backs. Before I could say anything a familiar voice echoed in the room

"I see you've recovered" I looked towards the bar and saw Uma sat there. I then said

"Of course it's you. What do you want?" She stares walking towards me saying

"Does the name Blaylock mean anything to you?" I froze momentarily before continuing

"Might do, why?"

"You're father ruined my fathers life"

"Blaylock is your father…"

Arties P. O. V- 10 minutes earlier

So we've been back on Shiloh for a few days and it's been a really dull few days. I started to get agitated whilst Sonny and Corso were working so they told me to leave and find something to do. So right now I'm wandering around the market, brr there's nothing interesting. After a few moments I took my phone out of my pocket and rang the one person I knew would answer.

It rang a couple of times before I heard her voice

"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing i just wanted to talk to you"

"Aren't you meant to be working"

"Nah, nothings happening. I'm just really bored"

"Aww diddums. You guys back at Shiloh"

"Yeah. Bennett is somewhere. Corso and Sonny are doing something"

"So what exactly are you doing?"

"Walking around the Market, there's nothing to dooo..."

"Artie, have you thought about, oh i don't know, helping my dad and Corso"

"Hey it's my personal time"

"Then stop complaining your bored"

"I miss you"

"I miss you.." however as she said that I heard a faint scream in the background "Artie i'll call you back"

"Alex whats going on?"

"I'll let you know later"

"Alright" she the hung up the phone.

As I put it in my pocket I heard Bennetts voice

"Alex as in daughter of the chief? " I spun to the left and saw him leaning against a rock. He had a sly smirk on his face. I lead him away from earshot and said

"Bennett you can't tell Sonny"

"tell him what? That you're dating his only daughter" I put my hands In my jacket pockets and said

"I'm not dating her, we're just…" I was just off when our communicators went off.

We answered them at the same time only to have Corso say

"Bennett, Artie get down here something's happening on Akilian" he then hung up. I looked at bennet and muttered

"Alex…"

"Let's go" we then took of running towards the black manta.

When we entered the control room Bennett said

"What's going on?" Corso answered him

"Looks like a hostage situation at planet Akilian" I turned to Sonny and said

"Anything from Alex?" His eyes didn't leave the screen and he said

"She's not answering her phone" we all then turned are attention to the news coverage.

"for those of you just tuning in. I'm here on the frozen planet of Akillian where a hostage situation is currently underway in the local restaurant. Witness reports say that those left inside the building are the families of Galactik Football champions, the Snowkids. It has yet to be confirmed whether or not the snowkids have been given a ransom or why even why this is taking place. We have yet to make contact with those inside or know if anyone has been injured… "

She was then cut off by a some yelling behind her. The camera then panned towards the entrance of planet Akillian and one by one the Snowkids parents were coming out. Last out of the building was Mia and Alex, it was hard to see who was supporting who but I noticed come blood on Alex's face.…

Simbis P.O.V

After things died down a little i took Alex to the med centre to get her checked out. She took on and won against Uma and the other thugs keeping them hostage. She had some minor injuries but I just wanted to check her out. I cleaned the wounds on her face before insisting upon a scan on her leg. As I was setting up the scanner, she was lying on the bed and kept on saying

"Simbi my leg is fine, it feels better than it has in a long time"

"I just want to check as a precaution"

"Fine" I then left the room and head to the scanner control room.

Soon the scan started and the image appeared on the screen. At first I just read over a report but then i glanced up at the scan and couldn't believe what i was seeing. I put the report down and muttered

"That's impossible…"

 **To be continued…**


	11. AN

Next book is up

Galactik Football 2


End file.
